Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless sensing technology, and more particularly to a system and a method for monitoring characteristics of an electrical device using wireless sensing technology.
Sensing devices are used extensively to monitor characteristics of electrical distribution equipment, such as switch gears, panel boards, motor control centers etc. Typically, these sensing devices include high permeability material that is mounted on one or more current carrying conductors in the electrical distribution equipment. Since the current carrying conductors carry high current, a large magnetic field is generated around the current carrying conductors. This generated magnetic field may in turn affect or damage the high permeability material of the sensing devices.
Also, as the high permeability material of a sensing device is mounted on the current carrying conductors, operation of the electrical distribution equipment potentially may be affected or interfered by this high permeability material. In one example, the high permeability material of the sensing device may change the inductance, magnetic characteristics, or other properties of the current carrying conductors.
In addition, the sensing device is required to use near-field communication with a reader to minimize the interference from the high permeability material. In the near-field communication, a low frequency RF signal is used for monitoring the electrical distribution equipment. Since the low frequency RF signal is used, the sensing device may have to be placed proximate to a reader, which in turn prevents remote monitoring of the characteristics of the electrical distribution equipment.
Thus, there is need for an improved method and system to monitor the characteristics of the electrical distribution equipment or electrical device.